


It Takes More Than One Kind of Telescope to See the Light

by fallacyofwhat



Series: Playground [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kai has a weird way of wooing Baekhyun, Kyungsoo has to do everything on his own, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallacyofwhat/pseuds/fallacyofwhat
Summary: Kyungsoo has his hands full with Kai and Baekhyun while Chanyeol keeps some secrets from his boyfriend.





	It Takes More Than One Kind of Telescope to See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the same song by Tides From Nebula.

_Present time._

Chanyeol’s phone was ringing. Without looking at the caller ID and still immersed in the article he was reading, he accepted the call. Placing the phone between ear and shoulder, he spoke into the receiver, “Park speaking,” his eyes not leaving the medical article he was reading.

“ _I heard you bleached your hair._ ” It wasn't a question.

Chanyeol screeched and threw the magazine away, grabbing his chest, he whisper-shouted, “K-k-k-kyungsoo?!”

“ _The one and only. Care to elaborate?_ ”

“It was just bleaching, it's not like I got a tattoo,” Chanyeol pouted, after he recovered from his initial shock.

“ _Did you?_ ”

Chanyeol hesitated to answer.

“ _Park Chanyeol_ ,” the voice sounded more threatening now, Kyungsoo was losing his patience.

“I may have made an appointment?” He was rewarded with silence. “K-Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol heard the other man inhale sharply at the other end of the phone. “ _Are you sure about it?_ ”

“Yes, I am, the tattoo will be in memory of my parents.”

“ _I'll accompany you._ ”

“You won't object me? Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?” Chanyeol tried to lift the mood.

Kyungsoo was sighing on the other end, “ _Chanyeol, dear, I didn't see you in three weeks due to our schedules. Why don't you just keep me updated from time to time? But you’re an adult._ ” Kyungsoo didn't sound accusing, but Chanyeol was too smitten to realise that, he still wasn't over the endearment and just stared at the wall before him. A smile crept onto his face and he may have blushed a little. He was bouncing with his legs and swayed from left to right. He really wanted to hit something out of happiness. He felt like a giddy teenage girl that was asked on a date.  “ _Channie, you still there?_ ”

Chanyeol hummed into the receiver, still smiling and stretching himself over his couch, before pulling his legs back up to his chest. “Soo, I wanna see you, I miss you.”

“ _Dear, I miss you too._ ” Chanyeol’s heart was doing a somersault, again. He wasn't used to hearing Kyungsoo using endearments other than his nickname.

“Soo-ah, not to be ungrateful, but did you drink? You never use such nicknames?” He could practically hear Kyungsoo’s smirk and picture his sly grin, “ _Don't tell me you don't want to be called pet names, baby boy~_ ” Chanyeol gulped heavily, he wasn't used to it, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. His luck was of short-term; on the other side, he heard a door being shut violently. “ _Yi-Ge? Chanyeol, babe, I call back later. I love you._ ” Chanyeol only managed to reply with a ‘love you’, before the connection was cut off.

* * *

Kyungsoo stared at the older man that came barging into his office “Yi-Ge? Chanyeol, babe, I call back later. I love you,” he managed to gulp down Yixing’s real name and disconnected the call. He just observed Yixing’s appearance. The man was looking dishevelled and out of breath, “Did you get laid?”

“Fuck you and have some respect for your ge. No, for your information, but apparently, your little friend Byun has a problem. A problem called Kai.”

Kyungsoo chewed on his lower lip, a smirk was threatening to break free, “But how does it explain your appearance?”

“Ha, ha, very funny. Byun rushed into my room in an attempt to hide from Kai, while I was taking my much deserved afternoon nap. He’s still trying to hunt Byun down, besides, your prohibition to use your grounds as a hunting ground for his next-”

“No need to talk anymore, I’m going to fetch Baek and leave him with Sehun for the time being, or better yet, with Jongdae. Baek is so unlucky to have caught Kai’s interest.”

“You can’t deny that Kai has a thing for Byun”, Yixing flopped down on the couch in Kyungsoo’s office. “You were flirting with your baby boy?”

“Fuck you, and yes, I was, before you came barging in with some uninteresting KaiBaek matter.”

“You’re already using that name as well? I’m impressed.”

Kyungsoo flipped his ge off, before standing up and throwing his suit jacket over. “Are you drunk? You’re talking an awful lot today.”

“Soo, that burgundy red suits you extremely good. Next time you’re inviting Park out on a date, you should wear it. He’d die.”

Kyungsoo glared at Yixing before exiting his office, leaving the older male, who was ready to continue his nap in silence, behind; no-one would dare to enter the boss’ office without an appointment.

* * *

Chanyeol stood in the kitchen, looking down at Toben, “To take out or not to take out?” Toben was just staring at him, happily wagging his tail, before going back to his food bowl, “You’re a great help, Toben, you know that?” Booting his laptop, Chanyeol browsed the internet until he settled for Chinese and ordered. While waiting for his order, he sent a text message to Kyungsoo with the details for his tattoo. Chanyeol was ready to defend himself, in case Kyungsoo would have objected since the man has his whole back inked. But Kyungsoo was surprisingly okay with it. It may because his boyfriend felt guilty for what happened to Chanyeol’s parents years ago, even if it wasn’t his mistake or his group’s one.

Fondling Toben’s fur, he stared outside the window; the sun started setting and he just sighed. Kyungsoo and he only ever managed to meet a couple of times since they confessed to each other weeks ago, when Chanyeol patched Kyungsoo up. Even before that happened, they never saw each other often, but at least the calls increased in quantity. Kyungsoo told Chanyeol that he doesn’t want him involved with his business and Chanyeol didn’t object. He was surprised to learn that Sehun and Kyungsoo are brothers by bond, and he might have had a little swooning when he met Lay for the first time. Kyungsoo wasn’t even mad when Chanyeol fanboyed over his ge, he knows how to win Chanyeol back. Chanyeol blushed with the mere thought in mind and hid his face in Toben’s fur and blushed heavily.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Kyungsoo marched towards Yixing’s room, hoping that Kai hadn’t jumped Baek yet. He found the whole thing extremely entertaining, but he couldn’t forgive himself, in case Kai did something stupid to Baekhyun. As if it wasn’t already enough that the man was mute and couldn’t scream for help.  
Rounding the corner, he found Kai before Yixing’s door, with a booming voice he called him out, “Kim Fucking Kai, what did I say about using my areas as a hunting ground for your next prey?!” He wanted to hit him so hard. After all, was he the reason he had to cut his call short with Chanyeol. He should have brought his bat.

“Mr Doh”, Kai purred with his sing-song and Kyungsoo cringed heavily, “I just want to have a little fun with the little mute bird.”

“For fuck’s sake, show some respect for your hyungs. Baekhyun is older than you and he isn’t a toy to play with. Didn’t you learn that after four years already?” By the time he reached the man, Kai backed away from the door, “And what are you still doing here? You should have left yesterday for Beijing.” Kyungsoo heard the door open behind him before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his upper body. Baekhyun was hiding his face in Kyungsoo’s shoulder, he was shaking. “And if you ever come near Baekhyun, with such dirty thoughts in mind, I’m going to cut off your balls. Think about your way of approaching. Remember that.” He raised the knife he was always carrying around.

Kai took a few steps back, hands raised, smirking. “Keep it cool, champ. I’m going now, it was a pleasure doing business with you. And I’ll come for you again, little bird,” adding the last bit while passing the duo and winking at Baekhyun, who looked up in that moment and blushed.

When Kai was out of sight, Kyungsoo turned around and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun. “He may be a madman, but he’s a good kid and you’re just the unlucky guy who piqued his interest four years ago. I’m pretty sure Kai is serious, otherwise he wouldn’t ‘woo’ you for four years straight, even if his courting is kind of strange. And if you didn’t like it, you would’ve turned him down already. But, do me a favour, think about his feelings as well. It’s been four years now.”

Baekhyun glared at him, with tears in his eyes, still flushed in the face from Kai’s winking, but Kyungsoo couldn’t control himself and cooed at the younger man. Baekhyun nudged Kyungsoo’s shoulder with his chin, “Come one, you can take shelter in my office or I’ll leave you with Sehun or Jongdae for the time being.”

Baekhyun’s whole demeanour changed into a smiley one and his eyes lit up, smiling so strong his eyes turned into crescents. Kyungsoo pulled him along and the mute skipped happily along. Baekhyun looked for a last time into the direction Kai left, his smile faltering a little before smiling again. Unbeknownst to the duo, Kai stood at a corner and watched them, seeing Baekhyun’s radiant smile towards Kyungsoo, a sad smile raised on his lips before he turned around to leave for Beijing.

* * *

Chanyeol was back into the article about the decision on the patent for the hepatitis C drug, Sofosbuvir, when the doorbell rang, indicating that his food arrived. After paying the delivery guy, he got into the kitchen to grab some cutlery.

Sitting down on the couch in the living room, he turned on the TV. There was a press conference on the investigations against the mafia, and Deputy Chief Kim was speaking to the media and elaborated the current status of the investigation itself. It was an open secret that the police were investigating Kyungsoo's group. It was widely known that he was the head of the mafia, but they couldn’t prove anything against him, since his security was tight and they regularly provided donations for the local orphanage and hospitals. They had one of the largest number of supporters since the city was mainly run by bribed politicians, and the only hope was this group. There were a few other groups throughout the city, but they're all untrustworthy.

Every time Kyungsoo’s name was mentioned, Chanyeol felt a pull on his hearts and he missed him only more. As if on cue, his phone started ringing. It was Kyungsoo.

“ _Hey babe,_ ” Kyungsoo’s voice resonated through the speaker as Chanyeol blushed.

“Hey you,” Chanyeol answered. After the small talk formalities, Chanyeol hesitated, “Uhh, Soo-”

“ _The press con? I saw it already, there’s nothing to be afraid of. I think about giving Kim a call, nothing threatening, I swear. Are you off work tomorrow?_ ”

“Yes, I am. Why?” Chanyeol’s heart started fluttering in anticipation at the sudden turn of conversation.

“ _What about a day trip, just you and me? We can leave Toben, Ink and Pepper with Lay._ ”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol felt like hyperventilating, he was overflowing with love at this very moment.

“ _Yes, I’m absolutely sure, my love. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning and dress warmly._ ”

Chanyeol squealed, forgetting that Kyungsoo was still on the phone until he heard chuckling. Embarrassed he hid his face in the cushion next to him.  
“Don’t hide your face, I love your blushing face,” Kyungsoo purred, but it sounded oddly clear and nothing like the voice over the receiver. Chanyeol jerked up and was face-to-face with Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped smirk. “Hey babe.”

_The next day._

The bed consisted of a mess of tangled limbs and bedsheets. A tapping of fingers on a display was heard. Chanyeol, still sleeping, had his arms and legs wrapped around the smaller man, face buried in Kyungsoo’s side. Kyungsoo, half sitting, on the other hand, was messaging Sehun to plan the day while he was absent.

He smiled at his phone when Sehun sent him a photo of a sleeping Jongin, still out of it.

_To: Sehun_   
_it’s a shame that his brother is such a pain_   
_in the ass_

> _From: Sehun  
>  _ _tell me about it_

_To: Sehun_   
_ah, i remember, didn’t he try posing as_   
_Jonginnie to get into your pants?_

> _From: Sehun  
>  _ _I never once in my life saw someone running so  
>  fast with Yixing hot on his heels _

_To: Sehun_   
_two beautiful weeks without that obnoxious_   
_brat, that was a heaven_   
_I still feel sorry for Jonginnie to have such a_   
_brother_

> _From: Sehun  
>  _ _aye, is the sleeping beauty still asleep? You sure  
>  you didn’t overdo it? _

_To: Sehun_   
_we’re not talking about my sexual preferences_   
_or anything related to that_   
_otherwise, you won’t get any souvenirs, are we_   
_clear?_

> _From: Sehun  
>  _ _:’) you’re the worst brother i could ask for  
>  _ _Love you and have fun_

_To: Sehun_   
_love you as well, and don’t try to burn the office_   
_down, but you’re under Yixing’s hawkeyes_   
_anyways_

> _From: Sehun  
>  _ _hawkeyes, haha, very fun-  
>  _ _shit, he just glared at me_

_To: Sehun  
_ _told you_

Kyungsoo put his phone on the nightstand before looking down at the mop of freshly bleached hair. It suited Chanyeol. Carding his fingers gently through the bed hair, he placed a chaste kiss on Chanyeol’s crown. He wasn’t one to show a lot of affection, but from time to time, he loved doing it.

Chanyeol groaned in response, before detaching himself from Kyungsoo and trying to get up. “Next time, go easy on me, will you?”

“Why should I?” Kyungsoo was poking Chanyeol’s side who yelped surprised. Whining, he looked at Kyungsoo, still with half-lidded eyes, “Let’s feed Toben and take a shower before we drive off.”

Smiling dumbly, Chanyeol stood up, went to Kyungsoo’s side and literally swept him off the bed, “Let’s go, princess.”

“I’m going to kill you, my dear knight, in your sleeping wear instead of armour.”

Chanyeol just pecked him on the cheek, before setting him back on the ground.

“Chanyeol, I’m going to feed Toben. Take a shower first, I’ll take one at home and take Toben with me. I come back to pick you up,” with these words, Kyungsoo left the bedroom, almost completely dressed, but not before smacking Chanyeol, who was on his way to the bathroom, on his butt.

Rubbing his sore cheek, the older man grimaced at his boyfriend, “Someone’s feisty today.”

“As if you didn’t like that, and remember, you’re alone in a car with me for at least three hours each way,” Kyungsoo laughed at his boyfriend’s antics.

Complaining, Chanyeol entered the bathroom. Before he could close the door, Kyungsoo appeared behind him suddenly. Encircling his arms around the waist, Kyungsoo tiptoed and whispered some dirty stuff into Chanyeol’s ears while his hands roamed over Chanyeol’s naked stomach and chest, tugging at the waistband of his boxers, before taking off again. Shouting for Toben, who was happily running after him, he left the apartment. Chanyeol just slumped down on the closed door, “What have I done that I receive such an unfair and unholy treatment?”

* * *

Baekhyun was standing before an artwork he got for the upcoming exhibition. The artist was blind since birth and communication wasn’t the easiest thing between the two, with one being mute and the other blind. But the interpreters they had were a great help and occasionally, even Kyungsoo helped them, if he wasn't busy. Since Kyungsoo got him out of his slave contract, Baekhyun managed to snatch a job as curator since he had all qualifications needed and Kyungsoo turned into the sponsor for the museum.

He was staring at the artwork, head cocked to the side and just took the colours of the painting in.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated and he jumped a little due to shock. Fumbling his phone out of his suit jacket he stared at the caller ID. He didn’t have the number saved and the caller was requesting a video call. Baekhyun had no idea who was calling him, since only a handful of people had his private number.  
Wondering, he accepted the call. While the call was connecting, he readjusted the hair until the face of the caller was shown. Baekhyun gasped in shock and almost threw the phone away, puffing out a angry breath. Settling himself against a wall, he slid down on it and placed the phone on his knees, turning the speakers on since no-one was around.  
With scrunched eyebrows and his head tilted to the side he stared at Kai. Why the hell would Kai call him and how the hell did he get his number? He remembered the talk with Kyungsoo from the day before and wondered if it was his doing. Kai scratched the back of his neck and Baekhyun could see his eyes darting around. He awkwardly waved his hand in greeting, before he spaced out and looked like he tried to remember something. Placing his phone against an unknown obstacle, Baekhyun saw more of the room, it looked like an hotel room. Kai, meanwhile, made hand motions that was deciphered as “how are you” by Baekhyun. His eyes went round as saucers and he used the typing function.

 

> _To: unsaved number  
>  _ _Kai? Is that sign language?_

Kai made a knocking motion mid air and vigorously nodded his head.

 

> _To: unsaved number  
>  _ _How? Why?_

Baekhyun heard and saw Kai laughing, genuinely embarrassed, and he felt a tug at his heart. “Kyungsoo-hyung teached me a bit, I asked him,” Kai was whispering the last part, looking away, but Baekhyun heard him clearly. He clapped his hands twice to get Kai’s attention back. Kai looked at him with big eyes and he had never seen him so vulnerable ever before. Taping his chin and bringing his hand forwards, he smiled at him, his eyes turning into crescents. Kai finally achieved the smile he was longing for for so long and he smiled in return.

“Baekhyun, would you like to go on a date with me when I’m back? I would like to apologise.”


End file.
